


Welcome to the new age

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: По улицам Адской Кухни бродит кровожадный маньяк, у Фрэнка кризис, Дэнни снятся сны по сценариям Лавкрафта, а магов становится как-то слишком много.





	Welcome to the new age

**Author's Note:**

> По хедканонам автора Доктора Стрэнджа зовут Стефан, как в ранних переводах комиксов. Я знаю, что с английского его имя переводится как Стивен, но Стефан по моему мнению подходит ему больше. Вы можете со мной не соглашаться, но в этом фике его будут звать так.  
> Автор старательно читал комиксы конкретно по этим персонажам, а недостающее добирал хэдканонами. Так что если окажется, что если несостыковки с остальной магической или божественной вселенной Марвел, не ругайтесь, а лучше скажите какие и принесите ссылку на источник. Заранее благодарю.  
> Симилиары и разделение магии на Порядок и Хаос - лично авторские хэдканоны, которые хорошо ложаться на его видение вселенной Марвел.  
> Спонсор этого фика песня Imagine Dragons - Radioactive и все её римейки.

Собрания ветеранов проходили каждую среду в семь часов вечера. Фрэнк обычно приходил заранее, чтоб помочь Кёртису расставить стулья по кругу в центре зала и разложить по тарелкам нехитрые угощения. Спустя несколько месяцев эти действия стали успокаивающей рутиной, помогавшей собраться перед очередным сеансом выворачивания себя дерьмом наружу. Кёртис говорил, что Фрэнк делает успехи. Ничего подобного Фрэнк за собой не наблюдал. Он по-прежнему кочевал по стройкам, не мог придумать, чем ему всё-таки заняться на гражданке, и ощущал мерзкий постоянный страх перед будущим без цели и без миссии. Нужно было жить дальше, но Фрэнк завис в той тишине, что наступает после боя.   
Эта встреча почти ничем не отличалась от прочих. Из раза в раз их состав почти не менялся, редкие новички либо быстро исчезали, либо становились завсегдатаями. Первое происходило чаще, чем второе. Кёртиса это расстраивало, но он не подавал вида. Фрэнк уважал его стремление помочь каждому, кто входил в эти двери, но сам так не мог. Наверное, не тот характер.   
По освящённой временем традиции их собрание начинал Кёртис. Он шутил, подбадривал новичков, если они были, с неизменной добротой и участием смотрел на каждого и спрашивал, готов ли тот первым исповедоваться. Почти всегда смельчаки не находились. Тогда Кёртис говорил сам. Рассказывал, как прошла неделя, излагал какие-то мысли, и неизменно кто-то шёл на диалог.   
На этот раз у них был новичок. Взрослый бледный мужчина с остановившимся, словно стеклянным взглядом. Когда он заговорил, голос его был совсем неживым. Фрэнк даже не смог запомнить его имени. Стоило этому человеку открыть рот и заговорить — кажется, о кошмарах, о том, как они его изводят, — как Фрэнк ощутил неясную тошноту, подкатившую к горлу. Этот невыразительный человек вызывал нечто похожее на тихий ужас. Или вызывал не он?   
Фрэнк всмотрелся в лица окружающих его парней. Лицо каждого из них словно застыло в маске безотчётного ужаса. Даже Кёртис выглядел испуганным. Это было очень ненормально.   
Следуя странному порыву, Фрэнк обернулся к двери. Дыхание перехватило, а грудную клетку сдавило страхом. Он снова был на кладбище, прижимался спиной к холодному надгробию, вдыхал мерзкий дух гниения и разложения, но вместо участливой фигуры в алом костюме на него смотрел сын. Повзрослевший лет восемнадцати мальчишка с ехидными серыми глазами.   
Фрэнк сделал судорожный вдох. Он снова был на собрании ветеранов, но по-прежнему смотрел на застывшую в дверном проёме фигуру — его сына — какого-то юноши.   
— Пит? — пробился сквозь шум в ушах голос Кёртиса. — Ты в порядке?   
Парень в дверном проёме нахмурился и пошёл на выход, исчезая из поля зрения.  
Не чувствуя себя, Фрэнк кивнул и хрипло ответил, не особо думая, как это звучит:   
— Мне нужно идти.  
Он сорвался с места, опрокидывая стул. Дверь в коридоре захлопнулась. Фрэнк рванулся к ней и распахнул, выбегая на улицу. Тёмно-красная толстовка того парня мелькнула, перед тем как он скрылся в ближайшем переулке.   
Это было до боли похоже на ловушку, но Фрэнк сейчас не мог об этом думать. Его сын, это мог быть его сын. И Фрэнк бросился следом.   
Стоило сделать несколько шагов вглубь переулка, как к горлу прижалось тонкое лезвие, бликующее ярким алым цветом.   
— Кто ты такой? — прошипел мальчишеский голос. Фрэнк скосил глаза вправо. Парень замер в нескольких шагах от него, едва не касаясь спиной стены переулка.   
— Сын? — тихо спросил он с затаённой надеждой. За спиной с тихим шорохом проехала машина, освещая переулок светом фар. Серые глаза удивлённо распахнулись.   
— Пап? — голос внезапно прозвучал как-то по-детски жалобно и испуганно. — Как ты здесь?..   
Сзади снова проехала машина. Клинок слегка задрожал, и парень его опустил, а потом отпрыгнул подальше, в глубину переулка. Из-под его капюшона выбились несколько светлых прядей.   
— Джуниор? — тихо и осторожно спросил Фрэнк.   
— Алекс, — ответил парень, поднимая матовый алый клинок катаны. — Меня зовут Александр Аарон.   
Сердце пропустило удар. Фрэнк не мог вдохнуть. Пульс глухо ударил в виски, во рту пересохло, в глазах потемнело, изнутри поднялась волна иррационального страха. Сердце внезапно понеслось вскачь, мир начал заволакивать фиолетовый туман, звон в ушах нарастал.   
Фрэнк сжал зубы и помотал головой, сосредотачиваясь и яростью подавляя страх. Стиснув кулаки, он сделал шаг вперёд. Сквозь пелену тьмы и багровую дымку Фрэнк увидел силуэт парня — не его сына, Алекса — с катаной наголо. Нужно было сражаться. И Фрэнк напал.   
Парень был быстрым и гибким, у него было оружие, но ему катастрофически не хватало опыта. Фрэнк был сильнее. Он смог загнать парня в угол и прижать за горло к стене. Сквозь ярость и страх Фрэнк увидел удивлённые серые глаза, на несколько мгновений вспыхнувшие фиолетовым. И мир словно отключили. 

В себя он пришёл от мелких брызг, падающих на лицо.   
Фрэнк открыл глаза. Над ним склонился парень. Черты его лица были очень правильными: тонкогубый рот, прямой нос, большие серые глаза, обрамлённые пушистыми ресницами. На широкий лоб падали светлые, словно выжженные палящим солнцем, пряди. Парень действительно был очень похож на сына Фрэнка, но, если всмотреться, также и отличался. Такое лицо, будто вобравшее в себя бесчисленные образы обычных людей, могло быть у статуи какого-нибудь бога.   
— Очнулся? — спросил парень, хмуря светлые брови. — Вроде моргаешь. Я слегка лажанул, прости. Не признал в тебе папиного парня. Куда ты череп дел? По ним вас легче узнавать. Ты лежи, не вставай. Всё хорошо, я больше не буду тебя пугать.   
Поток слов проходил мимо сознания, практически не оседая в мозгу. Голова была совсем-совсем пустой. Фрэнк мог только всматриваться в черты лица этого парня, в бесплодной попытке всё же разглядеть в нём сына.   
— Чтоб вас всех… — пробормотал Алекс, доставая из кармана джинсов какие-то жевательные конфеты и закидывая в рот сразу две. — Папа бы меня уебал, если б я случайно его жреца убил. Все вы сначала бьёте, а потом спрашиваете. Я же немножко страхом приложил, там только паническая атака должна была быть, так нет же, бросился, чуть не задушил. Пиздец. Воды выпей.   
Парень поднял с асфальта бутылку, свинтил крышку и приложил горлышко к губам Фрэнка. Руки у него не тряслись, но в каждом жесте отражалась нервозность.   
Фрэнк послушно сделал один глоток, второй, но потом решительно отстранил от себя бутылку и вновь посмотрел на парня. Тот не выглядел злым или агрессивным, только виноватым и каким-то растерянным. Он явно не знал, что делать. Фрэнк тоже не знал.   
Какое-то время они молчали, рассматривая друг друга. Парень выглядел всё более заинтересованным.   
— Ты похож на моего отца, — произнёс он наконец. — Очень похож. Не будь я собой, мог бы и не различить совсем. По ходу, не врал Гермес о жрецах.   
Фрэнк моргнул, старательно осмысливая информацию. Худо-бедно, но голова начинала соображать.   
— Ты как мой сын. Только волосы… И умер он раньше, чем… — Фрэнк закашлялся. Парень похлопал его по спине, и в серых глазах мелькнули фиолетовые искры.   
— Да, я понял. Такое, наверное, бывает. Ты же папин жрец, так что сходство могло быть и таким. Ты не напрягайся, я тебя до дна выпил. Прости, не знаю, как ещё сделать, чтоб ты на меня не бросился тут же. Папа тоже ни черта не слушает, пока не оставишь без сил. Хотя в жопу ещё раз тот опыт. Ты меня триггеришь, мужик. Зовут тебя, кстати, Фрэнк вроде? Фрэнк Касл, парень с кучей оружия и черепом на футболке, которого Карателем прозвали?   
Фрэнк кивнул быстрее, чем понял, что делает. И тут же напрягся. Несмотря на усталость и какую-то опустошённость, он не должен был так легко реагировать на этого парня. И тем более доверять ему.   
— Чем ты меня опоил? — хрипло спросил Фрэнк, пытаясь сесть нормально, вырваться из рук парня.   
Алекс закатил глаза и сделал показательный глоток из бутылки.   
— Просто вода, Фрэнк Касл. Ничего более. Я сделал другое, — парень поднял руку, и та вспыхнула нежно-фиолетовым пламенем. Серые глаза сияли.  
Фрэнк ещё больше напрягся. Этот огонь пробирал до печёнок страхом, но одновременно с этим приводил в странное состояние кристальной ясности сознания. Всё было очень просто.   
— Меня зовут Александр Аарон, — произнёс парень, не гася пламени. — Я бог Страха, сын Ареса, бога неистовой Войны. Прости, что напугал, я случайно. Просто искал того, кто убивает людей, взывая к отцу. Он ничего не понимает в богах и тем более в том, за что отвечает Арес. Мне пора идти, я нужен в другом месте. Если решишь поговорить, я забил свой номер в твой телефон.   
Пламя погасло. Алекс вручил Фрэнку бутылку воды и поднялся на ноги.   
— До свидания, Каратель. Это далеко не конец твоей истории.   
Поправив чехол от катаны на плече, Алекс ухмыльнулся и быстро пошёл прочь. Фрэнк проследил, как бордовое пятно толстовки скрылось за углом, и позволил себе на пару мгновений распластаться по асфальту, собираясь с силами. А потом, неожиданно для себя, пошарил по одежде, выискивая телефон. В нём был новый номер, подписанный словами «бог Страха». Маленький позёр.   
Фрэнк усмехнулся и переименовал контакт. 

***

Пахло гнилью и затхлостью. В переулке противно мигал фонарь. На тёмном небе тонкий серпик луны сиял кипенно-белым. Страх — лёгкий и приятный — заставлял кровь быстрее бежать по венам, подстёгивал организм вырабатывать адреналин.  
Вокруг происходило что-то очень серьёзное. Алекс каждой клеточкой тела осязал, что у простого на вид дела есть подоплёка. И знал, что эта история многое изменит в его жизни. Это ощущение не походило на предсказание или предчувствие, это было чистое знание, дарованное божественной кровью в его венах.  
Полицейские сирены завыли совсем уж противно. Красные с синим мигалки разбрасывали цветные огни. Переговоры полицейских было слышно даже отсюда, с крыши.  
С тех пор как Алый Дьявол исчез с улиц, страха стало больше. Он пропитывал асфальт и стены, сквозил в зажатых позах людей, в беглых взглядах, в быстрой походке, в том, как полицейские не убирали рук с пистолетов, когда приезжали на вызов. Для Адской кухни страх был совершенно нормальным, Алекс с детства чувствовал, как он оседает на губах, как проникает в его вены, укрепляет жилы и стучит в висках пряной кровью. После мрачной истории с Микабоши чувства особенно обострились. Алекс знал, что постепенно превращается в бога Страха, и мог лишь ждать смерти — для того, чтоб возродиться высшей сущностью. Впрочем, входить в пантеон ему как-то не хотелось. Они с отцом прекрасно жили и тут, в отрыве от проблем божественных родственников, маскируясь под обычных обывателей. Арес давненько уже не занимался своими прямыми обязанностями, предпочитая им воспитание сына-полукровки. Хотя тут не обошлось без эксцессов. Восемь лет назад древние японские боги разгромили китайский и греческий пантеоны, много кого убили, и всё оказалось так плохо, что родственники вспомнили о своём безумном изгое — боге войны Аресе. Прислали Гермеса, которого недружелюбно отправили назад, вогнав в ногу гвоздь. Намёка оставить Ареса в покое явно не поняли и украли Алекса, чтоб шантажом втянуть их семью в войну. И ладно бы просто шантажировали, для греков это было не самым страшным поступком в отношении родственников, так потом ребёнка у них украл бог Тьмы из японских. Эта эпопея растянулась на пять лет, в течение которых Алекса всё время поили какими-то сильными наркотиками, заморочили ему голову, а когда греческие боги всё же прорвались к крепости врага, заставили сражаться с отцом. Слава всем богам, что закончилась история хорошо. Перед смертью Зевс очистил разум внука, а греки и китайцы объединились, и японцев уничтожили. После победы Арес повторно послал всех как можно дальше и как можно глубже, чтоб как можно дольше их не видеть, забрал сына и уехал назад в Нью-Йорк. Их квартиру за это время уже давно забрало правительство за поддельные документы и парочку уничтоженных очень злым богом войны вертолётов. Поэтому поселились они на Адской кухне — месте, где может затеряться любой человек, несмотря на его прошлое и особые данные. Александр продолжал ходить в школу, его отец перебивался случайными подработками, но в целом больше в их жизнь сверхъестественное не лезло. Правда, некоторые проекты просто требовали вмешательства высших сил, но они были продуманы и санкционированы. Почти все.  
Алекс вальяжно усмехнулся, вспоминая историю их переселения на Адскую кухню. Для него те пять лет словно выпали из жизни. Он ни на дюйм не подрос и потерял все навыки, которые получил у Микабоши. На память ему остался лишь Траворез — любимая катана, алая с тех пор, как лезвие вошло в тело Ареса. Когда оружие было рядом, Алекса не мучили кошмары о том, как он чуть не убил отца. Под дурманом чужих зелий, но всё же. Траворез был напоминанием том, кто Александр Аарон на самом деле. Это успокаивало.  
Шумиха среди полицейских начала стихать. Алекс поудобнее перехватил чехол от бейсбольной биты, в котором прятал Траворез, и спрыгнул вниз с балкона на третьем этаже. Энергия быстрее потекла по его венам, окутывая ноги и руки мягким фиолетовым свечением. Его тело всё ещё было смертным, так что такие фокусы пока получалось проделывать только с божественной энергией, подпитываемой страхом, которого в Адской кухне полно — можно не скупиться.  
Беззвучной тенью Алекс прокрался вдоль дороги, мягкой поступью прошёл ряды полицейских, скрывая лицо капюшоном толстовки, и заглянул в здание, откуда тянуло мерзким запахом гнили и разложения, словно с поля боя.  
Алекс слегка поморщился. Ни он, ни его отец не любили бессмысленной жестокости.  
В бледном свете луны кровь казалась бурой, похожей на разлитую ребёнком краску. Алекс осторожно обогнул лужу по краю, стараясь не запачкать весёлые оранжевые кроссовки с парой сатанинских нашивок. Не хотелось бы принести домой кровь: её отмывать долго.  
Судя по наборам конечностей, всего тут расчленили три тела. Не много, но с особой жестокостью. Александр присел рядом с одним из тел, доставая из чехла катану, и осторожно раздвинул кончиком лезвия разодранные в лохмотья мышцы и кости. Сердца не было. Как и ожидалось. Это было уже третье такое преступление. Расчленённые тела, много крови, внутренние органы выпотрошены, сердец нет. В первый раз было пять жертв, во второй — всего одна, сейчас — три. Никакой логики, никакой связи между жертвами — ничего, что можно увидеть невооружённым взглядом. Но Алекс просто знал, что есть в этой картине второе дно, которое он не видит. Зато должен видеть кто-то другой.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Алекс поднялся и парой прыжков по чистым островкам бетона выбрался за пределы кровавой лужи. Кроссовки он всё-таки не запачкал.

***

Всё началось со сна. Тревожный, мрачный, он мучил Дэнни всю ночь, словно не хотел выпускать в реальность, и содержал безотчётный страх, осевший в груди, за татуировкой с драконом.   
А утром по всем каналам телевидения говорили о жестоком убийстве группы из пяти подростков. Все — из приличных семей, возвращались домой с какого-то концерта и, по описанию журналистов, словно попали в мясорубку. Даже если вычесть пропавшие сердца, это было что-то культовое. Определённо.  
На место преступления Дэнни не пустили, поэтому медитировать пришлось на соседней крыше.  
На других планах место выглядело… ужасно, по меньшей мере. Разлитая в пространстве энергия отравляла магические линии силы города. Как назло, убийство произошло как раз на одном из узелков, где сходятся несколько каналов, поэтому тёмная энергия шла сразу в несколько сторон.  
Дэнни знал о магии из рассказов Громовержца, но сам ею не владел. А значит, сам не мог справиться с проблемой явно мистического толка.   
Нужно было искать помощь. 

К концу дня Дэнни стоял на улице Бликер, у здания 177В, перед дверью без ручки и пытался понять, как он тут очутился.   
День прошёл для него как в тумане. Голова ужасно болела и повсюду мерещились алые провалы глаз Шу-Лао. Кажется, его дух норовил выйти за пределы тела, а подсознание пыталось о чём-то сказать, но Дэнни просто не слышал. Он весь день искал место, где сходятся линии силы не города — планеты. И пришёл к этому зданию. Громовержец рассказывал, что в таких местах живут Мастера Санктум Санкторума — могущественные волшебники, охраняющие драконьи линии от всякого мистического зла.   
Дэнни знал всё это. Но никак не мог решиться постучать. Дверь без ручки и звонка слегка сбивала с толку. Может, Санктум Санкторум закрыт? Может, у него нет Мастера? Может, Дэнни ошибся?   
Вопросы вертелись в опутанном дымкой сознании, держа его на месте.   
— Если собираетесь постучать — вам лучше быть в этом абсолютно уверенным. — Дэнни не вздрогнул от незнакомого юношеского голоса, он почувствовал приближение человека. Но не думал, что тот идёт сюда.   
— После того как постучите, ваша жизнь станет очень странной, — продолжил юноша. — Или уже стала?   
Дэнни обернулся. Перед ним стоял молодой парень. Синяя толстовка, джинсы, кроссовки, бумажный пакет с продуктами в руках, тонкие пальцы, бронзовая от безжалостного южного солнца кожа, невзрачное, незапоминающееся лицо. Обычный человек. Был бы, если бы не яркий сочный запах тропических цветов и лучистые голубые глаза.   
— Вы — волшебник? — спросил Дэнни.   
Парень склонил голову к плечу, рассматривая его, и слегка прищурился.   
— О! — выдал он, удивлённо приоткрывая рот. — Впервые такое вижу. Постучите. Мы можем помочь.   
Дэнни не спросил, почему этот парень не откроет сам, раз живёт здесь. Маги Порядка подчинялись правилам. Стук в дверь означал просьбу о помощи. Всё понятно.   
Пару раз стукнув по косяку двери, Дэнни отошёл в сторону и посмотрел на парня. Формальности явно были соблюдены, поскольку тот мягко улыбнулся и распахнул створки, шмыгая внутрь.   
— Добро пожаловать в Санктум Санкторум! — звонко объявил он, входя в просторную гостиную, заваленную различными книгами, большинство из которых ощетинились множеством цветных закладок. Дэнни шагнул следом.   
— Учитель, нас тут о помощи просит человек. Я такой ауры в жизни не видел, он явно необычный. Кстати, — парень обернулся, — кто ты такой?   
— Бессмертный Железный Кулак. — представился Дэнни, с любопытством осматриваясь.   
Парень фыркнул.   
— Супергерой, значит. А я Себастьян Друид. Гражданское имя скажешь?   
Дэнни недоверчиво посмотрел на него.   
— Ты действительно не знаешь? Я думал, меня знают все, у кого есть телевизор.   
— У нас нет телевизора, — раздался негромкий, но твёрдый и преисполненный невероятного спокойствия голос.   
— Я его сжег случайно, когда экспериментировал со своей силой, — признался Себастьян.   
Дэнни посмотрел наверх. С центральной лестницы спускался очень серьёзный, слегка высокомерный мужчина, одетый в насыщенно-синее одеяние мага с востока и ослепительный алый плащ. Тёмные волосы украшала седина на висках, которая в сочетании с щегольской бородкой делала его лицо старше. Серые пронзительные глаза, казалось, видели Дэнни насквозь.   
— Доктор Стефан Стрендж, — представился мужчина, с помощью левитации опускаясь на пол. — Я слышал о Железных Кулаках. Разве вы не должны охранять Кунь-Лунь?   
Дэнни помрачнел и опустил взгляд.   
— Ну… Да. Я сюда не из-за этого пришёл. Сегодня произошло массовое убийство. Я смог только понять, что это что-то, связанное с магией. И, кажется, Шу-Лао Бессмертный пытается меня о чём-то предупредить, но я не понимаю.   
Маги переглянулись.   
— Можно? — жалобно спросил Себастьян, с надеждой посмотрев на учителя.   
— Нет, — качнул головой Стрэндж. — Тебе ещё рано. Лучше приготовь поесть.   
Себастьян закатил глаза, но послушно ушёл в соседнюю комнату. Дэнни проследил за ним и вернул взгляд на Стрэнджа.   
— Так?.. Вы Мастер Санктум Санкторума?   
— Верховный Маг Земли. Можешь звать меня Стефан. — Стрэндж всё ещё рассматривал его, и от этого взгляда становилось слегка жутко.   
— Дэнни. Вы поможете?  
Стрэндж кивнул.   
— Культа у нас ещё не было. Иди за мной, ничего не касайся и старайся ни на что долго не смотреть. И не говори со змеями. — Стрэндж развернулся, и большие матовые двери, находящиеся с правой стороны от большой лестницы напротив центрального входа, распахнулись перед ним.   
— Какими змеями? — осторожно спросил Дэнни, удерживаясь от того, чтоб смотреть на что-либо, кроме алого плаща.   
— Ой, гляди-ка, свежее мясо, — отозвался писклявый голос со стороны.   
— Пахнет кровью древних высокомерных задниц, — вторил ему ещё один.   
— Эй, татушку покажь! — прошипел третий.   
Дэнни не удержался и скосил глаза. На журнальном столике, под большой ажурной лампой, сплелись в клубок три коралловые змеи. И несмотря на то, что анатомически это было невозможно, на их маленьких мордочках было написано самодовольство. Дэнни уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но пола плаща хлестнула ему по лицу, заставляя замолчать, и пришлось плестись дальше.   
Следующий зал выглядел как мрачное подземелье, освещённое голубоватыми водами. Со сталактитов вниз падали капельки, порождая звонкое эхо. Каменный мостик, перекинутый на другую сторону комнаты, оброс мхом. Дэнни пару раз поскользнулся, ловя краем глаза мрачные отблески на стенах, но алая ткань успела его поддержать. Плащ оказался почти живым.   
Потом они долго поднимались, явно на высоту нескольких этажей, и немного опустились. Прошли зал, в котором в небольших кадках росли причудливые цветы. Следом начались бесконечные коридоры, лестницы в которых стояли под совершенно разными углами, даже вверх тормашками. И, наконец, они прошли в огромный зал, заполненный книгами. Впрочем, фолианты были везде, практически в каждой комнате, на любой подходящей поверхности. Тут явно читали почти постоянно.   
— Не трогай книги. Некоторые могут уничтожить мир. А некоторые посчитают тебя очень вкусным. Стой тут. — Стрэндж обернулся и сел в позу лотоса прямо на воздух. Плащ его заинтересованно шевелился и ластился к хозяину. Стрэндж его рассеянно погладил.   
— Рассказывай.   
Дэнни послушно остановился, с любопытством осматривая комнату. Больше всего это напоминало библиотеку. И ритуальный зал, судя по следам на полу.   
— Сон. Мне приснилось, что на меня смотрел Шу-Лао. Я побывал рядом с местом, где произошло убийство. Снимки с него, которые показывали по телевизору, выглядели ужасно. Много крови, внутренние органы выпотрошены, в грудине дыра, сердца нет. На других планах выглядит… Я даже не могу этого описать.  
Стрэндж кивнул, махнув рукой. К нему поплыли несколько книг и открылись на разных страницах.   
— Так что тебе говорит ваш дракон?   
— Не знаю. Я его не понимаю, — пожал плечами Дэнни, с интересом рассматривая этого Верховного Мага. Он не был похож на того, о котором рассказывал Громовержец.  
— Понятно, — пробормотал Стефан, погружаясь в тексты книг.   
Дэнни подождал какое-то время, но больше на него не реагировали. Стрэндж читал одновременно несколько книг, страницы которых переворачивались сами.   
Еще немного подождав, Дэнни погрузился в медитацию. 

_Нью-Йорк был пуст. Бесконечные дороги, залитые асфальтом, серые дома с проржавевшими балконами, серое небо, с которого накрапывал дождик.  
Земля дрогнула. По дорогам пробежались кривые линии. Падающие с неба капли превратились в тёмную мазутную субстанцию. Они расплывались по серому асфальту уродливыми кляксами.   
Громогласный рёв, от которого жалобно зазвенели стёкла, а асфальт вздыбился, и от него во все стороны плеснула мелкая щебёнка. Из земли на поверхность рвалось нечто страшное, нечто, сон чего потревожила мазутная субстанция, нечто, чему стоит оставаться на прежнем месте.   
— Прекрати это… — хриплый рокот со всех сторон, от которого дрожат барабанные перепонки. _

Дэнни вскочил на ноги, поднимая руки, сжатые в кулаки, светящиеся изнутри золотым пламенем. Грудную клетку сдавило, каждый вдох давался с невероятным трудом, сквозь зубы. Темнота перед глазами начала постепенно рассеиваться.   
— Будем считать, что он очнулся, — заключил Стрэндж.   
— Слава богу… — выдохнул Себастьян, опускаясь на пол прямо где стоял.   
Дэнни оглянулся. Это всё ещё была библиотека. Он стоял посреди ритуального круга, в каждом пересечении линий которого стояли свечи. Воска под ними натекло столько, что это вполне могла быть не первая партия. Учитывая толщину и примерную высоту свечей, это было нехорошо.   
Стрэндж усталым жестом потёр глаза. Он левитировал примерно в метре над землёй, а алый плащ с явным беспокойством ластился к хозяину, гладя отворотом по щеке. Выглядел Верховный Маг истощённым.   
Себастьян лежал на полу и равномерно дышал на три такта. Голубую футболку можно было выжимать, чёрные пряди прилипли к покрытому испариной лбу.   
— Что… — голос Дэнни прервался, и ему пришлось прокашляться, чтоб продолжить. — Что произошло?   
Стрэндж опустился на пол и взмахнул рукой. Все свечи погасли.  
— Пока я изучал книги, у тебя начался бред. Насколько мы поняли из невнятного рычания, под Нью-Йорком расположено кладбище драконов. Оно излучает энергию, которую ты воспринимаешь. Из-за подобного ритуала умерщвления высвобождается некротическая…  
— По-простому, — встрял Себастьян, прерывая учителя, — убийства нарушают покой драконьих костей, и те требуют, чтобы ты разобрался с этим.   
Стрэндж с укором посмотрел на парня. Тот сел и пожал плечами.   
— Вряд ли ему нужна сейчас вся теория взаимодействия тонких планов. Лучше грубое упрощение, чем полчаса непонятных слов.   
— Вообще-то я изучал теорию магии, — обиженно пробормотал Дэнни, рассматривая магов. Они оба выглядели очень уставшими.   
— И сколько у меня был бред?   
— Двое суток, — тихо произнёс Стрэндж, хмурясь и поправляя перчатки. — Я пытался найти способ успокоить твой дух и разум, а Себастьян поддерживал твоё тело.   
— Скорее сдерживал, — усмехнулся парень. — Ты всё норовил засветиться и зажечь мне фингал под глазом.   
Дэнни не улыбнулся. Его всё ещё остаточно колотило от страха перед тем сном и заложенной в нём информацией.   
— Кладбище... — пробормотал он.  
— Да, драконье, — немедленно встрял Себастьян. — Очень специфическая магия. Я мог бы...  
— Нет, — немедленно отрезал Стрэндж. Парень вскочил на ноги.  
— Зачем мы развиваем мои силы, если не пользуемся ими? Я могу вступить в контакт с этой энергией и ассимилировать её, чтобы...  
— Я сказал нет, Себастьян, — холодно произнёс Стрэндж, опускаясь на ноги. — Этот разговор окончен.  
— Но!..  
— Нет.  
— Я ведь...  
— Нет!  
— Это нечестно!  
— Это не обсуждается.  
— Простите, что встреваю, но я знаю неплохого экзорциста и демонолога, — вставил Дэнни в небольшую паузу, пока маги возмущённо пыхтели друг на друга.  
— Кто? — сухо спросил Стрэндж.  
— Деймон Хеллстром. Я познакомился с ним, когда проезжал Новый Орлеан и случайно встрял в историю с демонами. Он специалист по всяким вот таким вещам.  
Верховный Маг Земли нахмурился, видимо, мысленно перебирая каталог знакомых, и почти тут же помрачнел.  
— Сын Сатаны, Принц Ада. Демонолог-самоучка, экзорцист-самоучка, к тому же писатель, популяризирующий способы борьбы с демонологией. — Стрэндж говорил неподражаемым тоном профессора ядерной физики, которому предложили обратиться к автору научной фантастики за консультацией об атомах. Себастьян тихонько хихикнул, но под взглядом учителя тут же стал серьёзным. Непонятно, что именно смешило парня больше: слова или тон, которыми они были сказаны.  
— А книги, между прочим, хорошие, — проворчал Дэнни, обидевшись за приятеля. — И вообще, вы знаете специалиста по магическим кладбищам получше?  
Колдуны молчали. Точнее, Стрэндж явно мысленно перебирал всех знакомых, а Себастьян сверлил его намекающим взглядом.  
— Нет, — вздохнул Верховный Маг Земли через силу. — Можешь звонить.  
— Только на улице, у нас тут не ловит, — посоветовал Себастьян тоном обиженной малолетки, которой не дали засунуть два пальца в розетку.  
Дэнни обернулся на дверь. Насколько он помнил дорогу сюда, настолько был уверен, что обратно не найдёт. Стрэндж поморщился.  
— Себастьян, проводи его.  
— А ужин? — немедленно отреагировал парень. — Вы же порежетесь.  
— Вот уж с простыми бутербродами я справлюсь как-нибудь без тебя, — закатил глаза Верховный Маг Земли.

***

По жизни Деймон сталкивался много с какой дрянью. Ненавистный ублюдок отец и ебанутая в край сестричка обожали то и дело портить ему жизнь всяким демоническим дерьмом. И это ещё если не учитывать метафизического дедушку Дормамму — любителя залезть в чьё-нибудь тело и попытаться захватить Землю. В общем, в своём любимом хламовнике — небольшой квартирке в Новом Орлеане — Деймон просто отдыхал душой и морально разлагался, подспудно ожидая, когда в действие придёт самый верный и точный закон его жизни — закон стука в дверь. Как правило, этот звук нёс за собой потрясающие неприятности, которые стояли на порядок выше, чем обычное дерьмо, с которым Деймон сталкивался каждый день. В этот раз закон стука в дверь его снова не подвёл.  
С Дэнни Рэндом они познакомились около года назад, когда неуёмный Железный Кулак проезжал через Новый Орлеан и стал жертвой суккубши. А потом просто демона. И… В общем, история оказалась длинной и заковыристой настолько, что Деймон решил дать свой телефон Рэнду просто на всякий случай. Судя по умению этого парня вляпываться, ему экзорцист лишним не будет.  
Когда раздался стук в дверь, Деймон мирно отсыпался на полуразвалившемся диване в гостиной после очередной зажигательной ночи с демонами. Просыпаться не хотелось, открывать не хотелось, но проклятый небесами, адом и всеми измерениями этого мира звук повторился. Пришлось вставать, запихивать себя в кожаные штаны и идти открывать. Волосы Деймона возмущённо тлели, показывая его недовольство.  
Когда стук раздался в третий раз, Деймон как раз взялся за ручку двери, а потом резко её распахнул, готовясь очень громко слать нарушителя спокойствия матом, но…  
— Привет, — солнечно улыбнулся ему Дэнни Рэнд. И Деймон почти физически почувствовал, как где-то в небесной канцелярии над ним заливисто хохочут, в очередной раз забрасывая прямо в центр пиздеца.  
— Ебать, — выдохнул Деймон любимое слово, которым, с помощью правильно подобранной интонации, можно было выразить любую эмоцию. — Какого хуя, Рэнд, ты же обещал не вернуться, когда улетел.  
Дэнни пожал плечами и улыбнулся уже виновато.  
— Мне на самом деле помощь нужна. Как раз по твоему профилю.  
Острый порыв побиться головой о стену Деймон сдержал.  
— У тебя же есть грёбаный телефон, Рэнд. Можно было просто позвонить.  
— Мы решили, что телепортом быстрее.  
— Мы?..  
Деймон почти сразу догадался окинуть взглядом коридор за спиной Дэнни. И не зря. У противоположной стены стоял мальчишка на вид едва ли восемнадцати лет. На первый взгляд в нём ничего особенного не было. На второй — магический — тоже. На слух и запах это чудо тоже ничем не выделялось из общего фона окружающей среды и вот как раз это особенно напрягало. Не бывает людей с настолько неощутимой аурой. А вот чудовищ…  
Заметив, что на него смотрят, парень вытащил руки из карманов и подошел ближе.  
— Себастьян Друид, — представился он, протягивая руку. Деймон, не утруждаясь вежливостью, молча пожал её, внимательно присматриваясь магическим зрением. Их ауры соприкоснулись и рассерженно оттолкнулись, словно к огню поднесли воду и та моментально обратилась в пар. Парень отдёрнул ладонь и зашипел, будто обжегся. Деймон мерзко ухмыльнулся, протягивая руку в пространство, чтобы достать трезубец.  
— Итак, с чем пожаловали?..  
Удивлённо наблюдающий за их манипуляциями Дэнни встрепенулся.  
— Ты знал, что под Нью-Йорком есть чувствительное к кровавым ритуалам кладбище драконов? — спросил он в лоб.  
— Еба-а-а-а-ать, — протянул Деймон с истеричным смешком. — Ну и срань вы мне тут принесли. — Он закрыл за собой дверь на ключ и посмотрел на коллег: — Итак, куда и как добираться будем?  
Мальчишка — Себастьян — усмехнулся (на вкус Деймона, недостаточно мерзко и криво) и поднял руки, создавая туннель сквозь пространство.  
— Добро пожаловать в Санктум Санкторум Нью-Йорка. Не забывайте стучаться в дверь при входе, — произнёс он торжественно, встряхивая кистями. Посреди обшарпанного коридора типичной нью-орлеанской помойки открылся голубой зев нежно мерцающего портала.  
Деймон фыркнул и первым шагнул внутрь. Как приятно, что для других закон стука в дверь тоже работает.  
Сжавшееся пространство выбросило его посреди огромного зала со сводчатыми потолками. По воздуху, как в блядском Хогвартсе, плавали туско тлеющие свечи, а в условном центре пространства (и пересечения линий силы планеты) левитировал мужчина. Деймон на глаз оценил мешковатые восточные одежды с множеством ремешков, длинный алый плащ явно артефактного происхождения, породистое лицо со следами маски скучающего высокомерия, проседь у висков, аккуратную бородку, поджатые капризно губы, капельки пота на лбу, выступившие от крайнего напряжения, и мысленно признал, что этот маг чертовски горяч и затащить его в постель было бы интересно. А потом мужчина открыл глаза. От обычного серого цвета в них ничего не осталось, там была лишь сияющая бесконечность силы несгибаемой души, какая бывает только у смертных. И Деймон понял, что гореть ему в Аду у родного папочки, но никогда не получить эту грёбаную душу явного святого жертвенного агнца. Вот же срань.  
Маг моргнул. Сияние души угасло, и его глаза стали совершенно обычными. Ну, серо-стальные с жёстким решительным выражением и усталым от идиотизма окружающих выражением, ну и ничего особенного. Никакого света.  
— Себастьян, сколько раз я просил перестать телепортироваться в комнаты Санктум Санкторума? — недовольно произнёс он, опуская руки. Из-под потолка опустились три водяные сферы, в которых блестящими огоньками отражалась духовная изнанка Адской кухни. Только сейчас стало заметно, что пол не цельный, а состоит из островков и мостиков, окружённых какой-то жидкостью. Деймон поставил бы всё что угодно на то, что это не простая вода.   
— Я перестал считать после двадцатого, — честно признался Себастьян, пряча руки в карманах толстовки. — Пытаетесь сдержать это всё, чтобы не рвануло? — поинтересовался он, рассматривая тонкое колдовство магии Порядка.   
Стрэндж поджал губы и кивнул.   
— Чем больше отравляются линии силы города, тем сильнее бушует драконье кладбище.   
Деймон нарочито громко хмыкнул и вальяжно прошёл по высокому мостику к левитирующему магу.   
— Непросто держать в одиночку искру и порох подальше друг от друга. Тем более одной магией духа.   
Холодный взгляд серых глаз метнулся к нему.   
— Деймон Хеллстром, полагаю? — с едва заметным раздражением произнёс Стрэндж. — Вы собираетесь учить меня делать мою работу?   
— Да нахуя, — наглая улыбка искривила губы Принца Ада, а волосы вспыхнули, словно кто-то чиркнул спичкой. — Я собираюсь сделать _свою_ работу. — Он прокрутил на кончиках пальцев трезубец и стукнул им об пол. Стена огня тут же взвилась к потолку, освещая сумрачный зал. Внутри сфер заблестели, переливаясь, новые огоньки, а Стрэндж неосознанно выдохнул с облегчением, словно с его плеч свалился страшный груз. Себастьян присвистнул.   
— Этот парень действительно умеет обращаться с магическими кладбищами.   
Взгляды всех присутствующих в комнате скрестились на нём. Себастьян же застенчиво пожал плечами.   
— Просто наблюдение. Учитель, я так понимаю, вы отлучиться не сможете, и само место преступления проверять мне?   
— Я их прекрасно вижу отсюда через сферу. Сиди в Санктум Санкторуме.   
— Но!..   
— Себастьян, хватит спорить.   
Парень тихо зашипел, словно вода, попавшая на сковородку, и мирный плеск волн нарушила волна энергии, исходящая от него.   
— Может, хватит считать меня…   
Сферы воды изнутри осветила вспышка. Маги дружно вздрогнули, ловя взгляды друг друга.   
— Вот теперь я точно не могу здесь сидеть! — рявкнул Себастьян, хватая Дэнни за руку и резко разворачиваясь.   
— Не смей!   
— Готовься к драке, Железный Кулак, — прошипел парень, распахивая зев портала. — У нас новое убийство, — и, не ожидая ответа, Себастьян потащил их сквозь пространство куда-то на улицы Адской кухни.   
Стрэндж скрипнул зубами, метнул взгляд на Деймона, пытающегося не дать кладбищу подняться, и сам сосредоточился на аннигиляции ядовитой энергии и спасении города от магической катастрофы. А в глубине Сферы с яркой вспышкой оборвалась ещё чья-то жизнь, которую они не успели спасти. 

***

Иногда Алекс ненавидел свои способности. Это чувство истинности было настолько противоречивым, что он путался в том, что именно от него требовалось.   
Раздражённо вздохнув, он продолжил движение по тротуару вперёд, куда тянуло со всей мощи, но сухой метроном где-то в висках говорил, что ему нужно назад, где висит на волоске ещё одна жизнь. Эта двойственность разрывала на части.   
В очередной раз замедлив шаг, Алекс хотел было вернуться назад, но каждая клеточка его тела и сама божественная суть взбунтовались. И не оставалось ничего, кроме как продолжать движение вперёд.  
В одно мгновение магия внутри сжалась в тугую пружину, а в следующее из-за поворота вылетела странная парочка: высокий, трогательно кудрявый блондин, от которого исходило ощущение опасности, и невзрачный парень в голубой толстовке. Пружина с резким звуком разжалась, и Алекс выбросил руку, хватая последнего за локоть. Парень вздрогнул, не пытаясь притормозить, Алекса инерцией дернуло к нему, они пересеклись взглядами и… Это было похоже на падение в бездну. С безумным ускорением, захлёбываясь в морской воде и бьющей ключом жизненной силе, в сладком страхе, отдающем пастилой, и мягкой решимости идти до конца. В истории длиной в бесконечность, начавшейся миллиарды лет назад в изначальном океане, куда пришли чудовища с далёких звёзд, в истории, начавшейся пару лет назад, когда с гримуара сорвало печать. Алекс в секунды узнал всю истину, что, захлёбываясь, вливала в него чужая сила, и ужасное прошлое, и давящее настоящее, и искромётное будущее, и то, что не случилось, но могло, могло.   
— Вы в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросило порождение древнейшей магии. — Мне очень надо бежать.  
Алекс резко вдохнул, меняя ведущую ногу и готовясь сорваться с места. Паралич, сковавший его на несколько секунд, прошёл, не оставив и следа. Паззл с ужасным хрустом сложился, и всё существо Алекса потянуло назад, к жертве, которую ещё был шанс спасти.   
— Да, быстрее, — прошептал он, чувствуя, как крепнет голос. — Её ещё можно спасти.   
Алекс рванул назад, вниз по улице, до большого строящегося здания, в темноте ночной похожего на скелет жуткого монстра. Он спиной почувствовал два шокированных взгляда, которыми его проводили. А следом раздался звук бега двух человек. Алекс потянулся за спину, на ощупь расстёгивая чехол, чтобы вытащить катану. Траворез удобно лёг в ладони, согревая их жаждой крови. Ночь осветило фиолетовое пламя.   
Стройку окружал высокий забор. Алекс перемахнул его не глядя, одним прыжком. В каждой клеточке тела бурлила божественная сущность, наполняя организм силой. Его противник просто не мог быть обычным человеком, который не поймёт, почему ему вдруг стало так страшно. Он осознает и попробует сбежать, ведь не всякий злодей может выдержать столкновение с богом.  
Из пустого здания в сторону ближайших крыш метнулась тень. Алекс учуял что-то щекочуще-знакомое в этом существе и собрался было его преследовать, но в глубине стройки вспыхнул огонёк глубинного ужаса, а следом за преступником уже метнулся другой человек — тот кудрявый блондин. Внутреннее ощущение подсказывало, что эта погоня бесполезна, так что без разницы, кто будет преследователем, и Алекс погасил рвущееся изнутри пламя. Волосы опали, возвращаясь к обычному чуть растрёпанному состоянию, глаза стали серыми, и фиолетовые искры потухли. Алекс спрятал катану назад в чехол и неслышной тенью двинулся внутрь здания.  
Первым в нос ударил жуткий запах крови и трупных выделений. Бог поморщился, вспоминая мерзкую бойню у замка Микабоши. К горлу подкатила тошнота, но волевым усилием Алекс с ней справился. Не время и не место, чтобы предаваться воспоминаниям о давно прошедшем.  
Вторым он услышал тихий всхлип, словно плакал маленький ребёнок. Алекс прибавил шаг и через пару поворотов обнаружил большую комнату, кажется, гостиную одной из будущих квартир. Кровь была везде. Брызги на стенах, полу и даже потолке. Кто-то явно не трудился изучать анатомию и задел крупную артерию, а потом ещё и окровавленными руками и оружием размахивал. Дилетант. Нет, всё-таки это был не военный, зря Алекса тогда на встречу ветеранов потянуло. Или это было по другому поводу.  
Встряхнув головой, бог огляделся и только тогда заметил забившегося в угол просторной комнаты ребёнка. Девочку. Тусклые волосы золотистого оттенка, судорожно вцепившиеся в плечи пальцы, заплаканные глаза, остановившийся взгляд. Судя по всему, кататонический ступор. Психика не может справиться с таким стрессом.  
Пригладив волосы, Алекс подошел к ней и опустился на одно колено. Девочка не отреагировала. Тогда он поднял руку и осторожно положил её на голову ребёнка, медленно и аккуратно выкачивая страх и ужас и помогая осознать истину. Девочка не заметит, она подумает, что легче стало от жеста поддержки. Не то чтобы Алекс боялся за свою тайну личности, но всё-таки не хотел, чтобы все узнали, что по Адской кухне бродит бог Страха. Любовь людей обвинять в своих бедах других ещё никто не отменял.  
Через какое-то время девочка начала отходить от сковавшего её страха, и Алекс убрал руку. Теперь особых проблем с психикой после у неё не будет, но и полного бесстрашия тоже. Всего должно быть в меру.  
— Здравствуй, — мягко произнёс Алекс, стараясь установить зрительный контакт. Девочка подняла заплаканные карие глаза, а в коридорах послышались быстрые шаги того парня в голубой толстовке.  
— Меня зовут Александр, я хочу вызвать полицию. Расскажи, что тут произошло, чтобы я мог им всё объяснить. И как тебя зовут?  
Девочка длинно всхлипнула, и глаза её зажглись осознанием происходящего.  
— Л-лив… Оливия Брэнт, — заикаясь, представилась она. — Мы шли с концерта. М-мама не хотела здесь… Папа сказал, что тут можно сократить дорогу. А потом просто… Раздался шёпот, и мы пошли. Он звал, и мы двигались. Там был человек. — Она вздрогнула, и Алекс ощутил, как её вновь начал переполнять ужас. — Оружие. У него был меч… Катана! — Она неожиданно подалась вперёд. — Я видела их в аниме! Это была катана. Он что-то сказал, я не узнала язык, но он сказал! А потом… Потом… — губы её затряслись, и девочка разрыдалась, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
Алекс обнял её, равномерно гладя по голове, и лицо его помрачнело. Катана — всегда нехороший признак. Траворез фантомно жег спину. Было тут что-то знакомое, какая-то связь. Слова крутились на кончике языка, но Алекс никак не мог их вспомнить. Что-то полузабытое, словно из детства или наркотического дурмана.  
Девочка всхлипнула совсем уж отчаянно, а лёгкие шаги остановились прямо у него за спиной. Алекс вздохнул и поднял ребёнка на руки, прижимая её к себе.  
— Пойдём вызовем полицию. Они найдут этого человека. А мой знакомый проследит, чтобы улики не испортились, это же очень важно для того, чтобы искать, — негромко увещевал девочку — Лив — Алекс, поднимаясь и оборачиваясь. Парень в голубой толстовке (хмурый и кусающий губу) стоял перед ним, но смотрел на расчленённые тела. На этот раз сердца не просто вытащили, их выдрали прямо так, не вскрывая грудную клетку. Кажется, у кого-то стало кончаться терпение. Или просто поджимало время. Или ещё бесконечное множество причин, по которым мог измениться почерк убийцы.  
— У тебя пять минут, — почти беззвучно проартикулировал Алекс. Парень рассеянно кивнул, показывая, что услышал. Взгляда он не отрывал от тел.  
Прижав к себе девочку, Алекс пошёл наружу. Время реагирования на вызов полиции Нью-Йорка, тем более на Адской кухне, было примерно восемь минут, но надо было брать с запасом, чтобы успеть уйти от них. Не стоит попадать в материалы уголовного дела, особенно в этом районе.

Оставшись один, Себастьян мрачно огляделся. На физическом плане это место выглядело по меньшей мере отвратительно, а на других и подавно. Уже стали собираться монстры, привлечённые жертвами, как мухи к мёду. У Себастьяна складывалось ощущение, словно кто-то намеренно нанёс удар по магической изнанке в этом месте. И снова, как назло, пересечение линий силы. Это не могло быть совпадением, только не такой узконаправленный удар. Кто бы ни совершал эти убийства, он хорошо разбирался в магии и отвратительно — в анатомии. Весьма странно, ведь магам часто даются и медицинские знания, для понимания общих законов, воздействующих на организм. Могли этого человека не учить? Вполне, магов не так много, и мало кто решается взять подопечного. Тем более удар по реальности хоть и мощный, но основанный больше на силе, чем на знаниях. Это явно не магия Порядка.  
Себастьян поморщился. Маги Хаоса всегда были самоучками. Нельзя управлять стихией, ей можно только поддаться и пропустить через себя. Маги Хаоса всегда были сильнее, но маги Порядка — искуснее. Вечный спор двух взаимодополняющих вещей.  
Обойдя место преступления по кругу, Себастьян мысленно прикинул все ритуалы, какие знал, но ни один не подошел. Тела были разделаны неаккуратно, один выпотрошен, второй — нет, конечности лежали хаотично, кровь и выделения расплывались как придётся. Никакой закономерности и логики. Магия Хаоса как она есть. Дикая инстинктивная сила, вырвавшаяся на свободу.  
Делать здесь больше нечего. Поисковое заклинание можно использовать и в других местах преступлений, откуда уже ушла полиция. Важны не сами по себе преступления, а точка пространства, где они совершены. Жертвы — случайны.  
Постаравшись не запачкать кроссовки, Себастьян пошел на выход. Кажется, пять минут, указанные тем странным блондином, уже прошли.  
Улица встретила свежим ветром в лицо, таким сладким и приятным после трупной вони. Себастьян вдохнул полной грудью, перестав неосознанно задерживать дыхание. Мельком подумалось, что того несчастного закомплексованного мальчика, который в отчаянии пришел к доктору Стрэнджу за помощью, произошедшее привело бы в неконтролируемый ужас, но с тех пор он уже столько повидал, что теперь жестокое ритуальное убийство вызывало только отвращение и тошноту, подкатывающую к горлу.  
— Ты вовремя. — Странный блондин подошел к Себастьяну и заправил за ухо прядь платиновых волос. — Скоро будут. Я уговорил девочку посидеть немного у ворот и дождаться полиции. А вот нам лучше не появляться в деле.  
Себастьян оглядел парня из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Высокий, мешковатая удобная одежда скрадывает очертания фигуры, движения плавные и смертоносно-грациозные, голос такой приятный, бархатистый, что хочется закрыть глаза и слушать его ещё очень долго. И ресницы. Длинные пушистые, отбрасывают тени на бледные щёки в неверном свете фонарей. Красивый парень.  
— Кто ты такой? — в лоб спросил Себастьян.  
Блондин хлопнул своими потрясающими ресницами, ухмыльнулся почти так же мерзко, как Деймон Хеллстром и протянул руку.  
— Хочешь узнать? — пальцы у него были изящные, с очень заметными мозолями от катаны. Таким оружием наверняка можно было так разделать тела. Себастьян встряхнул головой. У него не было ни одной причины доверять этому парню, но всё же он верил. И впервые в жизни — безоговорочно.  
— Хочу. — Себастьян взялся за протянутую руку. Блондин ему улыбнулся. Их магия взбесившимся потоком потянулась друг к другу, пользуясь физическим контактом.   
— I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones, Enough to make my system blow, — неосознанно напел Себастьян, чувствуя эту потрясающую жажду быть ближе. Они не были знакомы, но одной взаимопроникающей магии было достаточно, чтобы сходить с ума от малопонятных чувств.  
— Welcome to the new age, — со смешком произнёс блондин, словно в этих словах был заключён какой-то более глубинный смысл, чем просто продолжение песни. Он потянул Себастьяна на себя и обхватил его за пояс.  
— Меня зовут Александр Аарон,— выдохнул он, усмехаясь. — Я новый греческий бог Страха.  
Фиолетовое пламя вспыхнуло вокруг них, подпитываемое обеими аурами.  
— Себастьян Людгейт, — маг зачем-то назвал настоящую фамилию, а не прозвище отца. Юный бог рассмеялся и отстранился.  
— Бежим, — шепнул он, и они побежали, не отпуская рук друг друга. Через высокий забор на крышу, поддерживая себя фиолетовым пламенем сплетённой магической силы, и оттуда вглубь Адской кухни. Лишь бы спрятаться так, чтобы никто не нашел. Лишь бы сбежать достаточно далеко, чтобы мир не нарушил впервые познанное единство. Хотелось ближе, под кожу, проникая в шорох крови в венах и бурление чужой магии.  
Бег по крышам сменился эйфорией и простыми детскими догонялками. Было так легко и свободно, словно они действительно вдруг очнулись от долгого сна. Не было прошлого, не было будущего, только бег и магия.  
— Стоп. — Алекс прижал Себастьяна к стене какого-то здания. Дыхание с хрипом вырывалось у него изо рта, руки, на которые он опирался, чуть подрагивали. Они оба были раскрасневшимися, взъерошенными и ошалевшими от эйфории.  
— Мы сейчас сделаем что-то глупое. Очень, — шепнул Алекс, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Себастьяна. — Как жаль, что меня не устраивает стать просто друзьями.  
— Да, — пробормотал тот, слепо тянясь вперёд. — Меня тоже.  
Поцелуй сносил последние барьеры. Не было прошлого и будущего, не было обстоятельств и места встречи, было лишь безумное стремление вперёд, до самых больших глубин, куда можно проникнуть.  
— Смотрю, вы успели неплохо познакомиться. — Чужой голос ворвался в тесное пространство на двоих, и гармония разлетелась вдребезги. Они отшатнулись друг от друга — ошалевшие, малосоображающие. Дэнни спрыгнул с балкона и приземлился примерно между ними.  
— Не догнал, — констатировал Алекс, поправляя волосы, которые парой секунд ранее растрепали смуглые ловкие пальцы мага. Себастьян стыдливо опустил взгляд в пол и прикусил губу. Очарование момента пропало, словно его и не было, но их по-прежнему безумно тянуло друг к другу. Большого труда стоило не поддаться этому зову и сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё.  
Хмурый Дэнни покачал головой, засовывая руки в карманы куртки.  
— Шустрый и ловкий. И такое чувство, что его оберегает какая-то сила. А ты вообще кто такой? — он резко развернулся, смотря на Алекса, как вздыбленный кот, на территорию которого проник чужак. Юный бог усмехнулся внезапной ассоциации и ответил.  
— Александр Аарон. — Он взглянул коротко на Себастьяна и сложил руки на груди. — Новый греческий бог страха.  
Нахмурившись, Дэнни попытался припомнить этот пантеон.  
— Это… Фобос, что ли?  
Алекс небрежно кивнул.  
— Погоняло мне от старшего брата перешло. Он умер, а я вот, живой, перерождаюсь потихоньку.  
Два удивлённых взгляда скрестились на нём, и Алекс мысленно подосадовал, что выложил больше, чем собирался. Придётся объяснять.  
— Я последний ребёнок-полубог Ареса. После одной заварушки — вам не интересно — много богов умерло, в том числе и мой старший брат, а я подхватил сущность Страха и постепенно избавляюсь от смертных генов. Уже немного осталось.  
Дэнни тихо присвистнул.  
— А мне ещё говорят, что у меня глупый титул, — с детским удивлением произнёс он, получая в ответ возмущённый взгляд Алекса. Себастьян тихо вздохнул. Вот ведь блондинки!  
— Нам нужно вернуться в Санктум Санкторум. Чтобы найти этого врага, мне понадобятся некоторые инструменты для ритуала. — Себастьян поправил свою толстовку и прокашлялся. — Мы имеем дело с магом Хаоса. Он должен был оставить свои следы на месте преступления, и я могу его найти. — Он поднял на собеседников решительный голубой взгляд, под которым прятался лёгкий флёр страха. Алекс прикрыл глаза, удерживая вновь вспыхнувшую мучительную жажду, а Дэнни снова нахмурился.  
— Разве твой учитель позволит тебе?..  
— Он слишком занят сейчас. Я устал уже подчиняться его правилам и вести себя как хрустальная статуэтка. — Себастьян решительно взмахнул рукой, открывая портал.  
— Я не пойду, — с тихим хмыком покачал головой Алекс. — Меня ждёт один очень важный звонок. Ещё не все действующие лица собрались. — Он сделал шаг назад, в тень. Неожиданно внимательный взгляд Дэнни метнулся в его сторону.  
— Предлагаешь вот так просто пойти спасать город, впервые встретившись.  
Алекс нагло усмехнулся, сверкая фиолетовыми искрами в серых глазах.  
— Словно тебе впервой, Дэниел Рэнд.

_Наполненный светом коридор и единение мыслей и действий.  
Окрашенная красными фонарями забегаловка с китайской лапшой в стаканчиках и четыре фигуры за круглым столом.  
Просторный склад, содрогнувшийся от удара Чи, ушедшего в пол.  
Сырое подземелье трясётся и обваливается, погребая под собой Дьявола Адской кухни._

Дэнни отвёл взгляд.  
— В прошлый раз всё… плохо закончилось. Не хотелось бы повторяться.  
Алекс напрягся, вытягиваясь в струнку и принюхиваясь, словно поджарая гончая. Сплетённые вместе истина и заблуждение создавали едва ощутимую кисею, витающую вокруг. Алекс блаженно улыбнулся, вычленяя правду из этого сложного клубка.  
— Мэтт Мёрдок жив. Его путь героя ещё далеко не окончен. И ты видел его не в последний раз.  
Во взгляде Дэнни отразилось безмерное удивление.  
— Жив? — повторил он севшим голосом, словно пытаясь осознать, как это вообще возможно.  
Алекс кивнул.  
— Но… Откуда ты знаешь? Как? Там же с километр земли было, если не больше! Это просто какое-то чудо, иначе никак, — возбуждённо затараторил Дэнни, радостно сверкая глазами.  
— Как — понятия не имею, — фыркнул Алекс. — Я просто знаю, что его путь не закончился там и вы ещё встретитесь. Это мой божественный дар, если желаете. Я также знаю, что Дэниел Рэнд станет одним из самых знаменитых героев Адской кухни, к которому многие будут обращаться за помощью. А Себастьян… — Алекс перевёл пылающий неземным светом взгляд на мага и печально улыбнулся. — Небом клянусь, ты станешь тем самым героем, который по-настоящему помогает людям и делает мир лучше. И самым хорошим человеком из всех, что я знаю.  
В наступившей тишине были слышны три дыхания. Алекс не стал сдерживать грустной улыбки. Участь прорицателей во все времена была незавидной. Он сделал шаг назад и поправил катану на плече.  
— Мне стоит поторопиться, если я хочу успеть ответить на звонок. И вам тоже надо пошевеливаться. Он нанесёт удар снова и теперь будет готов. Не знаю почему, возможно, он не добился желаемого.  
Себастьян встрепенулся, отходя от неожиданного прорицания.  
— Учитель и Деймон Хеллстром не дают отравить линии силы. Возможно, в этот раз они полностью купировали последствия. Рана осталась, но ядовитой энергии больше нет. Это не настолько ужасно, чтобы Нью-Йорк рухнул. Магической катастрофы не случится.  
— Тогда всё понятно, — поджал скульптурные губы Алекс, разворачиваясь. По его ногам пробежали фиолетовые искры, и парень одним прыжком взлетел на ближайшую крышу.  
Себастьян и Дэнни переглянулись, синхронно пожали плечами и нырнули в портал.

***

Северо-восточный ветер приносил смешанный сыроватый запах реки Гарлем и отравленные испарения с материковой части Нью-Йорка. Этот воздух был космически далёк от свежего бриза в Олимпии, и всё же Алекс предпочитал его. Даже если это ад, это намного лучше, чем святая обитель греческих богов.  
Алекс присел на край крыши, прокручивая в пальцах телефон, и глубоко вдохнул. Воздух пах пеплом и смертью — предвестниками грядущего апокалипсиса. Плохо быть пророком и знать, сколько народу в один миг погибнет, пополнив царства богов Смерти, знать, что ты никак не можешь это изменить. И никто не может.  
Закрыв глаза, Алекс прислушивался к прозрачной кисее истины и осознавал, что не Нью-Йорк сегодня падёт. Брат Танатос занёс свою косу, старухи Мойры готовились обрезать нить, а дядюшка Аид открыл врата Элизиума для погибшего полубога. Только вот Алексу в другое место надо.  
Каждый раз, когда начиналась новая эпоха Героев, с ней приходили новые боги. Северный ветер породил викингов, кажется, так говорится? Эпоха греческих и скандинавских пантеонов прошла, Олимпия и Асгард пали, а век только начался. Герои вырастят своих богов, и на этот раз это будет самое удивительное из поколений.  
Алекс коснулся солнечного сплетения, и его ладонь окатило теплом. Душа, простая смертная душа оказалась удивительной. Там, где никакая высшая сущность, никакой монстр не мог справиться, подыхая от энергетического голода, люди шли вперёд, черпая силы из своей души. Удивительный, практически вечный самовосстанавливающийся ресурс. И на что его тратили все эти высшие сущности? На одноразовую закуску для пополнения сил, на перерабатывание организма в другую форму существования, на жалкие крохи эмоциональной подпитки фанатичностью, когда существовало такое буйство других эмоций. Старшие боги решительно не понимали, какую ценность упускают. Зато понял Арес. Когда неожиданно рождённый сын-полукровка оказался вдруг и горячо любимым, неистовый бог не стал делать Алекса бессмертным. Ребёнок рос как простой человек, и это дало совершенно неожиданное последствие. Ни один бог не выдержал бы пяти лет в плену, отрезанным от своей сущности. А маленький смертный выжил и одной вспышкой от слившихся энергий Ареса, Зевса и Микабоши получил резкий толчок к развитию божественной сущности, питающейся от одного из мощнейших истоков — Истины. Безжалостная, неумолимая сила, приводящая в ужас слабого и делающая сильнее преодолевшего страх. Впрочем, такое раньше уже бывало. Полукровки становились богами, тот же Геркулес, но вместе с этим они всегда теряли свою душу. Она уходила на превращение в бессмертного, неуязвимого и так далее по списку положительных моментов. Старые боги совсем не берегли души своих детей-полукровок. А зачем? Одноразовая же штука, на одну подпитку хватает, и есть только у этих жалких смертных. Так они думали. Арес и Алекс поступили совершенно иначе. Они не пустили человеческую душу на топливо для преобразования в бога, а тратили на это энергию страха. Адская кухня оказалась идеальным, почти неисчерпаемым источником этого ресурса. И преобразование затянулось на долгие шесть лет, но сегодня подошло к концу. Осталась самая сложная часть — сама эволюция. Последний этап, который нужно проводить чрезвычайно осторожно, чтобы не уничтожить душу. Если получится, Алекс станет первым бессмертным с душой, первым богом, не зависящим от своей сути, первым из нового пантеона этой эпохи Героев. Только для этого нужно совершить ужасающий выбор.  
Алекс сжал в руке телефон и сгорбился.  
Себастьян. Симилиар, к которому тянуло изо всей силы, они с ним даже не познакомились толком. Умереть или остаться? Алекс горько усмехнулся. Не судьба, видимо. Мир дрожал в преддверии катастрофы, и ему был необходим бог Страха. А значит, Алекс сегодня должен был умереть. Отец сказал бы бороться до последнего, но иногда борьба заключалась в отказе от сражения, в готовности умереть без уверенности, что вернёшься. Поэтому нельзя ничего говорить — Себастьяну — этим людям, ведь уверенность лучше зыбкой надежды, а отчаяние — удивительно мощный символ для появления героев.  
Ослабив хватку на телефоне, Алекс длинно выдохнул и открыл глаза. Решение принято. Остаётся только бороться до самого конца изо всех сил, как и подобает сыну Ареса.  
Телефон зазвонил. Алекс усмехнулся.  
— Ты вовремя, Фрэнк Касл, — произнёс он, принимая вызов.  
Мужчина на том конце провода подозрительно хмыкнул.  
— И для чего же?  
— Нам нужен Каратель. А точнее, снайпер. Этот выстрел сегодня решит очень многое, — ровным тоном произнёс Алекс, рассматривая серые обшарпанные дома.  
— Я собирался отказаться, — несмотря на уверенное звучание голоса, Фрэнка раздирали сомнения.  
— Ты согласишься, — выдохнул Алекс, заставляя себя распрямиться и встать.  
— И почему это?  
— Ты же папин парень. Да и встреча у тебя сегодня важная произойдёт. Не придёшь — многое потеряешь. Я скину адрес эсэмэской. Не опоздай, пожалуйста. — Алекс скинул вызов и отключил звук. Отправит сообщение, когда они найдут место. Если Фрэнк Касл придёт, он узнает от Дэниела Рэнда о том, что Дьявол Адской кухни жив, и начнёт его искать. Если нет… Что ж, значит, Судьба придумает иной способ столкнуть их. Труднее, кровавее, ужаснее, но найдет. Ведь некоторые вещи неизбежны.  
Над крышей раскрылся зев голубого портала.  
— Мы не опоздали? — жизнерадостный голос Дэнни словно озарил крышу светом. Алекс улыбнулся.  
— Нет, в самый раз. Как вы меня нашли? — он обернулся, находя взглядом Себастьяна. Тот застенчиво опустил глаза.  
— Я предположил, что ты будешь рядом с первым местом убийства. там должны были остаться самые явные следы, да и полиция следить перестала. А потом я почувствовал твою ауру, вот и вывел телепорт сюда, — с неожиданным смущением признался Себастьян. Алекс не вздрогнул. Только небо знало, каких сил ему это стоило. Только самые отбитые эгоисты могли умышленно дать симилиару страдать. Алекс себя к таким причислял и уже начинал ненавидеть. Прелестно.  
— Логично. — Он кивнул и осмотрел взъерошенную парочку. Вид обоих буквально орал о том, что они маньяки-приключенцы, которых хлебом не корми, а дай поучаствовать в любом кипише, даже голодовке.  
— Мы достали всё необходимое. — Дэнни поправил лямку спортивной сумки на плече.  
— Учитель и Хеллсторм слишком заняты излечением шрамов в пространстве. Я знаю, как искать! — лучась энтузиазмом, оповестил Себастьян. Алекс ему улыбнулся.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Тогда пошли. — Он сделал пару шагов назад, а потом развернулся, спрыгивая с пятиэтажки на асфальт. Дэнни посмотрел на стоящего рядом Себастьяна, тот проводил бога влюблённым взглядом.  
— Сумку захватишь?  
— Конечно. Я же левитировать умею.  
Дэнни усмехнулся и побежал вперёд, беря разгон. Перепрыгнул через невысокий бортик, приземлился на верхний балкон, перемахнул через него на нижний, а потом на следующий. Неплохой способ добраться до земли. Быстрый. Со второго этажа уже можно и на асфальт сразу.  
Себастьян заглянул вниз, обнимая сумку. Высоко, страшненько. Он сделал несколько шагов назад для набора разбега и сиганул вниз. Магия щекотным потоком распространилась по телу, наполняя его силой и затормаживая падение. Приземление вышло удивительно мягким и гладким. У Себастьяна давно заклятья так хорошо не получались.  
— Неплохо, — скупо похвалил его Алекс, что-то искавший в телефоне. — Первое нападение было даже не в заброшенном здании, а просто в переулке. Группа подростков решила срезать путь и попала, — он оглянулся и осветил фонариком стены, — вот в это.  
Весь переулок, до окон, был в алых брызгах.  
— «И кто бы мог подумать, что в старике так много крови», — процитировал Себастьян, ёжась, словно от холода. — В данном случае в подростке. Пяти. Действительно слишком. — Он приложил ладонь к губам, сдерживая тошноту. Стоило только представить, что тут сделали с детьми…  
— Заклинание поиска, — холодным тоном напомнил Алекс.  
Себастьян вздрогнул и быстро закивал.  
— Да, конечно. Сейчас. — Он положил сумку на пол и присел рядом. Расстегнув молнию парой нервных рывков, Себастьян выложил на асфальт коробку мела и красные ритуальные свечи.  
— Это всё? — озадаченно спросил Алекс, оценивая выложенное и размеры сумки. Себастьян ухмыльнулся.  
— Там ещё свечи и вот это. — Он вытащил довольно объёмную книгу тёмно-зелёного цвета с причудливыми рисунками на обложке.  
Алекс заинтересованно склонился.  
— Твои путы? — спросил он.  
— Что? Нет. Этот гримуар мне от отца достался. Я по нему изучаю магию. Очень полезная штука. — Себастьян мельком улыбнулся, убирая лезущую в рот прядь волос.  
— Да, конечно. — Алекс улыбнулся ему. — Прости.  
Проклятая книга пульсировала, обвиваясь вокруг ауры мага. Это было очень сильное сдерживающее заклятие, не позволяющее Себастьяну использовать больше определённого количества способностей. Было непонятно, кто и зачем создал такую вещь, но, возможно, так было нужно по неизвестной Алексу причине. В любом случае сейчас было не место и не время для разговора на такую серьёзную тему.  
— И надолго вот это вот всё? — Дэнни обвёл рукой выложенные богатства. Себастьян почесал нос, листая гримуар.  
— Ну… Не знаю. Магия Порядка требует времени. О, нашел. — Положив открытую книгу на асфальт, он закатал рукава и стал распаковывать мел.  
Алекс хмыкнул и отошел, чутко прислушиваясь к окружающей обстановке, чтобы не смущать мага взглядами. Дэнни наоборот присел рядом на корточки и с интересом рассматривал, как Себастьян выписывает на сухом асфальте линии. Чёткая, идеально подобранная, систематичная, магия Порядка была создана для того, чтобы убеждать вселенную в логичности и закономерности происходящего колдовства. Она убеждала реальность, что заклинание — такой же закон физики, как и сила притяжения. В отличие от магии Хаоса: стихии инстинктов и сладких сказок, обманом убеждавших вселенную, что срабатывание колдовства необходимо. Изящная волшебная палочка и грубый сучковатый посох. У каждого свои преимущества и своя красота.  
Белые линии сложились в единый узор. Себастьян вытер рукавом лоб, оставляя меловой след, и сверился с гримуаром.  
— Идеально. Я закончил все активные знаки и общий рисунок.   
— Боевая готовность? — спросил Алекс, кладя ладонь на чехол.  
Себастьян рассеянно кивнул, убирая гримуар в сумку.  
— Возьмите её, я сразу открою телепорт туда. — Он стал расставлять свечи по кругу.  
Алекс поймал взгляд Дэнни и кивнул, доставая Траворез. Железный Кулак мимолётно улыбнулся, глубоко вдыхая, чтобы собрать энергию Чи. Они готовились к бою.  
— Одна просьба, Себ. — Алекс достал свой телефон. — Я набрал номер. Когда найдёшь, где враг, пришли на него адрес. Или фотографию таблички. Это очень важно. Сможешь?  
Себастьян взял телефон, не касаясь пальцев Алекса.  
— Хорошо. — Он хотел ещё что-то спросить, но не успел.   
— Ищи. У нас мало времени, — скупо бросил бог, отходя на пару шагов.  
Свечи вспыхнули одновременно. Синяя энергия наполнила белоснежные линии, закружилась смерчем, полилась из глаз мага и осветила переулок, распространяясь по линиям силы, создавая поисковую сеть. Дэнни почувствовал, как в сумке затрясся гримуар, а синий ураган словно стал меньше. Себастьян закрыл глаза, поднял руки и сжал пальцы в горсть. Перед ними стала медленно раскручиваться воронка портала. Себастьян прикусил губу и на лбу его выступил пот. Он схлопнул ладони, словно схватил бабочку.  
— Вперёд, — хрипло произнёс Себастьян. Алекс весь вспыхнул фиолетовым огнём и рванул вперёд. Дэнни мгновение помедлил и последовал за ним.  
Их выбросило посреди пустынной в этот час улицы. Алекс оглянулся, крепче сжимая Траворез, и тут ему в ноздри ударил мощный аромат ужаса. Даже тревоги. Что-то щекочуще знакомое.  
— Алекс! — вскрикнул Дэнни позади. Бог резко обернулся.  
Длинный невзрачный мужчина с ёжиком чёрных волос держал Дэнни за горло, а тот не мог даже пошевелиться от сковавшего его нутряного ужаса.  
— Смертный, получивший доступ к магии драконов. Смотри, какая гадость, маленький братик.  
Алекс узнал это существо мгновенно. Картина событий окончательно прояснилась.  
— Отпусти его, Деймос. Смертный тут ни при чём. Если у тебя и есть счёты, то они ко мне.  
Бог Ужаса криво усмехнулся.  
— Нет, маленький братик. Тут такая тревога, такой застарелый ужас. Какая же это подпитка. — Деймос глубоко вдохнул, вбирая в себя энергию Дэнни. — Смертные ведь только на это и годятся, верно? Чтобы их жрать.  
— Отпусти его. — Алекс принял атакующую позицию. — Повторять не стану, Деймос.  
На лице бога Ужаса отразилось презрение, и он одним небрежным движением отбросил Дэнни в ближайшую стену и взмахнул рукой. Портал тут же погас.  
— Маленькие глупые фокусы Порядка, — брезгливо поморщился он. — Твоему смертному магу придётся очень постараться, чтобы теперь проникнуть сюда, когда я не позволяю этому произойти.  
Алекс нервно сглотнул, сжимая оружие покрепче. Линии историй скрестились так, что у него не было ни единого шанса выжить, но позволить Деймосу остаться в живых тоже было нельзя. Надо бороться до победного.  
— Зачем ты хотел устроить магическую катастрофу в Нью-Йорке? — осторожно, словно ступая по тонкому льду, спросил Алекс. — Что они тебе сделали?  
Вся внешность бога изменилась, словно отразив всю глубину ужаса в его сути.  
— Они — ваша с отцом кормушка, — страшно зашипел Деймос, текучим движением приближаясь к Алексу. Тот неосознанно отступил и выше вскинул оружие. Это вызвало улыбку на лице бога Ужаса.  
— Думаешь, взрослые такие глупые, маленький братик? — Деймос склонил голову к плечу, словно рассматривал причудливое насекомое. — Думаешь, никто не понял, что вы тут с отцом проворачиваете? — он оскалил мелкие крысиные зубы. — Решил стать новым богом, маленький братик? Решил, что можешь быть выше нас?  
— Вы — прошлое, — резко отрезал Алекс. — Я — будущее.  
Смех бога Ужаса был похож на скрип ржавых, плохо смазанных дверей.  
— Ну почему ты! — яростно рявкнул он. — Мы же тоже были его детьми! Мы с Фобосом всегда исполняли его приказания, всегда старались угодить ему, всегда были послушны. Но нет! Он заботился о тебе, любил только тебя. Маленького, капризного смертного, причинившего столько проблем! Только ради тебя он решил бороться. Мы были ему безразличны! Его плоть и кровь! Он не захотел спасти нас, но так отчаянно сражался за тебя! И даже когда ты его предал, когда чуть не погубил этой проклятой катаной, всё равно вся любовь, вся нежность тебе! А о том, что брат умер, даже не вспомнил. Сразу отдал тебе его титул. Ненавижу! — Деймос зашипел совсем уж страшно, и Алекс понял, осознал, почему его потянуло на то собрание ветеранов. Это бог Ужаса отравлял жреца Ареса и этим отравлял его самого. Это было причиной болезни бога неистовой Войны, не убийства. А кровь и дилетантское расчленение? О, это же Ужас. У него наверняка тряслись руки и от собственной сути сносило голову. Так что ничего удивительного.  
— Ничего не выйдет, — твёрдо произнёс Алекс. — Тебя остановят Герои, как и во все века.  
— Пусть так. — Деймос неожиданно успокоился, протягивая руку за спину. — Но тебя я уничтожу, маленький братик. — Он медленно достал катану. Её лезвие в свете луны бликовало ослепительным серебром.  
— Узнаёшь? — вкрадчивый тон.  
Алекс побледнел. Это была Убийца Богов. В древности было создано две катаны, способных оборвать любую жизнь, подобно ножницам Мойр. Траворез и Убийца Богов с тех пор верно служили многим хозяевам. Но в одной из них был изъян. Никто не знал в какой.  
Траворез в руках тихо загудел. Алекс длинно выдохнул, успокаиваясь. Он не сомневался в этой катане. Никогда не сомневался.  
— Узнаю, Деймос.  
— Тогда сражайся и умри! — выкрикнул бог Ужаса и напал.  
Алекс еле успел вскинуть катану, чтобы блокировать страшный удар. Лицо Деймоса вдруг оказалось совсем близко, и дыхание из его рта пахло гнилью и трупной вонью. Алекс не успел это осознать до конца, ведь уже в следующее мгновение на него обрушился град страшных ударов. Всё происходило быстро, но, в то же время, как в замедленной съёмке. Целая жизнь проходила за жалкие мгновения.  
Резко присев, Алекс пропустил над собой свистящее лезвие. Деймос был быстрее, Деймос был сильнее, Деймос был опытнее, его было невозможно победить. Но сдаваться никак нельзя. И Алекс бился на пределе своих сил и немного за ним. Страх, пропитавший этот район, подпитывал их обоих.  
Лязг металла. От очередного удара лезвие Убийцы Богов сломалось напополам, и сражающиеся застыли на мгновения, поражённые. Алекс успел поймать полный невыносимой ненависти взгляд брата, и почти тут же ощутил мощный толчок чистой силы, и полетел на землю, разжимая руки. Траворез с жалобным звоном улетел куда-то в темноту, а Деймос навис сверху — яростный, полный жажды мести.  
— Пока, маленький братик, — осколок катаны воткнулся Алексу под рёбра.  
— Нет! — неожиданный крик вспорол воздух, и чуть запоздало мощная волна голубой энергии смела всё вокруг. Деймос отвлёкся на то, чтобы закрыться от этой неожиданной вспышки, замер неловко. И вздрогнул всем телом от влетевшей в лоб пули снайпера. Бога так просто было не убить, но это дало невозможно ценные секунды для того, чтобы пылающий энергией Чи Траворез снёс Деймосу голову.  
С глухим звуком тело шмякнулось на асфальт. Всё было кончено.  
Дэнни Рэнд — взъерошенный, тяжело дышащий, с раной на голове, опустил страшную катану. Фрэнк Касл на далёкой крыше отстранился от прицела. Испуганный Себастьян подлетел к лежащему на асфальте Алексу.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — зачастил он. — Ты не можешь умереть, не смей даже думать об этом, слышишь?  
Но было поздно. Убийца богов обрывал жизнь мгновенно.  
С тихим утробным воем Себастьян сгрёб тело в объятия, и вокруг него вновь вспыхнула волна синей энергии. Мощной, жуткой, необузданной силы доисторического океана.  
— Достаточно! — Стефан Стрэндж вышел из золотого кольца портала. Истощённый, но всё равно идеальный и строгий. Вокруг его рук горели магические круги.  
Себастьян обратил полный невыносимой ярости взгляд на него.  
— Не смей!.. — задыхаясь, прошипел он. — Не сейчас.  
Верховный Маг Земли неожиданно печально выдохнул и опустил руки, развеивая заклинание.  
— Я понимаю…  
— Не понимаешь!  
— Я понимаю, — терпеливо продолжил Стрэндж. — Он был твоим симилиаром, Себастьян. Подобное магическое родство случается редко. Вы взаимодополняли друг друга, и теперь ты чувствуешь себя так, словно лишился половины души. Горевать о таком нормально. Но ты должен держать себя в руках, Себастьян. Магическая сила, что тебе подвластна, слишком велика, чтобы ты мог поддаваться такому горю. Успокойся.  
Себастьян неожиданно опустил плечи и повесил голову. Раздался глухой всхлип, и он отчаяннее вцепился в тело.  
— Я совсем не успел его узнать… Это нечестно. Так нечестно! — парень мотнул головой, и плечи у него затряслись от неконтролируемых рыданий. Давление магической энергии исчезло, словно его и не было.  
Стрэндж беззвучно выдохнул и подошел ближе, присаживаясь рядом и обнимая его. Алая ткань плаща легла на плечи Себастьяна в попытке поддержать.  
— Идёмте домой. Эта битва окончена.  
Дэнни оглядел их и горько улыбнулся. Победившие, но будто проигравшие. Как и в прошлый раз…  
Неожиданная мысль заставила его вздрогнуть.  
— Он сказал, что Мэтт — жив, — прошептал Дэнни, неосознанно оглядываясь. — Его ещё можно найти.  
Стрэндж поднял на него взгляд и протянул руку.  
— Ищите, если пожелаете. Можете вдвоём с вашим стрелком. Но эта вещь должна остаться.  
Дэнни вздрогнул и опустил взгляд на руку, в которой ещё сжимал Траворез.  
— Ох, да. Простите. — Он передал катану в руки Верховного Мага Земли. — Кладбище?..  
— Деймон не позволил ему пробудиться. Можете не волноваться, теперь это наша забота, — чопорно произнёс Стрэндж, обнимая рыдающего ученика.  
Дэнни неосознанно сделал пару шагов назад.  
— Тогда мне надо бежать, — прошептал он. И, не дожидаясь ответа, с разбега взлетел на ближайшую крышу. Он хотел найти помогшего им стрелка.  
Мэтта ещё можно было спасти. Битва не проиграна окончательно.

***

В Нью-Йорке был солнечный и погожий денёк. Свежий воздух пах цветами и заманчивыми ароматами закусочной. Грех было не погулять в Центральном парке хоть немного.  
— Значит, твой парнишка уехал домой на Гавайи? — спросил Деймон, лениво жуя хот-дог. Ради появления на людях он надел футболку с каким-то малопонятным принтом и джинсы. Идущий рядом Стефан мало напоминал великого Верховного Мага Земли. Невзрачные штаны, закрытая мешковатая куртка, ссутуленные плечи. Ни тени высокомерного волшебника, которого Деймон увидел в первые секунды. Но зато это горе лишь чётче обозначило от природы свойственные Стрэнджу мягкость, доброту, сострадание, святость.  
— Да, — ёмко произнёс Стефан. — Он решил порвать с магией вовсе. Оно понятно после потери симилиара, но… — маг покачал головой.  
Деймон поморщился. Это была легенда, но поколения магических существ её проверили. Так же, как Инь не может существовать без Ян, так и Хаос всегда тянется к Порядку, и наоборот. Нам всегда нужно то, чего недостаёт. Так и появлялись симилиары. Порождения Хаоса и Порядка так остро нуждались друг в друге, что при взаимодействии их магия сливалась вместе. Они буквально желали стать одним целым. Жуткая штука. Впрочем, Деймон, кажется, начал просекать фишку.  
— Порядок, потерявший Хаос. Звучит дерьмово, — вздохнул Деймон себе под нос. Стефан встрепенулся и посмотрел на него.  
— Вообще-то, наоборот. Тот бог, Александр, он был отражением Истины — силы Порядка. Однако его воспитание заставило это проявляться через хаотичность Страха. Себастьян же… — Стефан поморщился. — Его отец однажды получил силу управлять природой от кельтских богов, но взамен помог им отбить нападение форморов. Это навлекло гнев богини. Морские… Они очень древние и странные. Вместо того чтобы убить Друида, она потребовала возмещения ущерба.  
— Ребёнка, — догадался Деймон. Стефан неохотно кивнул.  
— Да, так Себастьян появился на свет. Друид смог сбежать и укрыть ребёнка, но стал терять разум. Все свои силы он бросил на создание гримуара, который надёжно сдерживал бы в Себастьяне сущность монстра. Всё получилось. Себастьян научился бояться всего необычного и был в панике, когда гримуар решил, что парень достаточно вырос, чтобы осваивать наследство. Несколько лет назад он пришел к моему порогу — запуганный мальчишка, страдающий от многочисленных комплексов, запретов и ожирения, боящийся даже собственной тени. Я не мог проигнорировать эту просьбу о помощи. Но и учить Себастьяна стал магии Порядка, которая кусочек за кусочком обуздывала его изначально хаотичную натуру. На самом деле химический мистицизм способен подстраиваться под любую энергию. В теории, Себастьян может использовать свободно каждое направление магии. Но я посчитал, что ему ещё рано это делать, и учил только магии духа. Чем развитее он становился, тем сильнее была магия. Даже физические тренировки сыграли свою роль. Но теперь это неважно. Потеря взаимодополняющего его человека уничтожила уверенность Себастьяна. Он больше не может нормально колдовать. Горе Хаоса, потерявшего Порядок.  
Деймон вздрогнул и остановился. Он сам был таким: необузданным, непокорным, буйным — хаотичным. И эти слова неожиданно больно задели. Внутренности заскребло эгоистичным желанием.  
— Деймон? — Стефан остановился и обернулся к нему. — Что-то произошло?  
Принц Ада заглянул в глаза этого странного мага и увидел в них безмятежность и покой сильной души. К этому тянуло так, что срывало крышу.  
— Я не хочу… — тихо пробормотал он.  
— Что, прости? — переспросил Стефан, делая шаг к нему.  
— Я не хочу терять свой Порядок, — твёрдо произнёс Деймон, в два шага оказываясь рядом с магом, обнял его лицо ладонями и поцеловал.  
Серые глаза поражённо распахнулись, но почти сразу истерзанная шрамами рука легла Деймону на спину, притягивая его ближе.  
Эгоистичный Принц Ада и Верховный Маг Земли, готовый вечно приносить себя в жертву ради других. Странные из них вышли симилиары.

***

Море было единственным местом, до которого не добиралось безжалостное Солнце. Каждая волна приносила с собой благословенную прохладу. Себастьян стоял по колено в воде, наслаждаясь родной стихией. Подумать только — когда-то он боялся моря до дрожи. Казалось, это было так давно.  
Глубоко вдохнув наполненный йодом воздух, он расслабил плечи и… Вздрогнул. Гигантская магическая вспышка охватила всю планету. Себастьян заколебался на пару мгновений, но тут волна донеслась до Гавайев, и стало понятно, что игнорировать это не получится. Такое касается всех.  
Резко развернувшись, Себастьян открыл портал в единственное место, где точно знали, что происходит. Как был, босой, он сделал шаг в Санктум Санкторум Нью-Йорка. Запоздало подумалось, что идеальный пол будет запачкан, но…  
Санктум Санкторум был разрушен. Часть потолка с огромным окном обрушилась прямо на парадную лестницу, всюду были щебёнка и пыль.  
— Что произошло? — прошептал себе под нос Себастьян и уже громче позвал: — Учитель!  
— Его здесь нет, — раздался голос со спины. Себастьян обернулся.   
Перед ним стоял невысокий азиат, маг судя по ауре. На лице его застыла маска скорби.  
— В каком смысле нет? — севшим голосом спросил Себастьян. Азиат опустил голову.  
— Его похитили. И он не вернётся.  
Себастьян заморгал, пытаясь осознать эти слова.  
— В смысле, — совсем уж жалко пробормотал он, — Стефан… Погиб?  
Азиат на мгновения замер, а потом медленно кивнул.  
Мир не рухнул. Он всё ещё стоял, пусть и рассыпался в пепел. Себастьян запрокинул голову, смаргивая слёзы.  
— I'm waking up to ash and dust, — слова песни неожиданно легли на губы. И ветром перемен в голове пронёсся последний раз, когда он её вспоминал. И с кем. Алекс говорил об этом что-то. Кажется, нечто вроде того, что Себастьяну предначертано стать героем, который делает мир лучше. И если так, то почему бы не начать сейчас?  
Себастьян вскинул руки. Магия отозвалась легко, словно только и ждала этого момента. Не нужно было убеждать мир, ему можно было просто рассказать сказку о том, как обломки бетона взмывают вверх, осколки стекла собираются вместе, топорщащиеся во все стороны арматура и древесина возвращаются в прежнее состояние, а крыша восстанавливается сама собой. И сказка оказалась на диво эффективнее убеждения.  
Себастьян опустил голову и вытер щёки.  
— Земля не может остаться без защиты, без Верховного Мага. — Он обернулся к азиату. — Меня зовут Себастьян Людгейт, и я клянусь быть хранителем этого Санктум Санкторума и этой планеты. От этого дня и до последнего.  
Азиат склонил голову, прижимая ладонь к груди напротив сердца.  
— Меня зовут Вонг, и я буду рад помочь тебе в этой миссии.  
Себастьян кивнул ему и посмотрел на свою легкомысленную гавайскую рубашку.

_I raise my flag, dye my clothes…_

— Что ж, раз так, то у вас не найдётся пальто?

_It's a revolution I suppose…_

В это мгновение где-то на Адской кухне Дэниел Рэнд пытался успокоить панику среди граждан и помочь всем людям, Фрэнк Касл поднимался по ступеням женского монастыря, где пытался прийти в себя Мэтт Мёрдок, а на одной из улочек сделал первый вдох бог Истины — первый из нового пантеона.

_We're painted red to fit right in…_

Вонг блекло улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Кажется, было. Только красное.  
Себастьян кивнул, встряхивая знатно отросшими смоляными прядями.  
— То, что нужно.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up…_

Великие герои, пытавшиеся спасти Землю, отходили от первого шока и осознавали, как много они потеряли. Раздались первые горестные плачи.  
Растерянный бог Грома стоял на одном месте и медленно погружался в бездну отчаяния. Вся его суть взбунтовалась. С этого момента он должен искать возможность сгореть и возродиться вновь новым богом Грома и Порядка. Такова была Судьба.

_Then checking out on the prison bus..._

А на другом конце Земли появился маленький мальчик и распахнул ведьмовские зелёные глаза. Он был новым богом, в его солнечном сплетении билась человеческая душа, а суть наполняли Фантазии. Он был свободен от оков Обмана и Судьбы. И он очень сильно хотел хоть раз увидеть старшего брата.  
В Новом Орлеане Деймон Хеллстром закрыл на ключ квартиру и сделал шаг в путь без конечной цели. Он не верил, что дебильная жажда магов Порядка жертвовать собой — необратима. Он не верил, что его симилиар необратимо рассыпался в прах.

_This is it, the apocalypse…_

— Это апокалипсис, — прошептал Себастьян, натягивая на плечи алое пальто, до боли напоминающее плащ учителя.  
Вонг позади него кивнул.  
— Работы будет завались.  
— Будет, — рассеянно согласился Себастьян. — Но это не конец. В войне за Свет всё пропадёт, но луч надежды не умрёт. — Неожиданно он усмехнулся и поднял пылающие неземной синевой глаза: — _Добро пожаловать в новую эру._


End file.
